herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic ULTIMATE Trilogy
Game *Name = Sonic ULTIMATE Trilogy *Kana = ソニックアルティメイトトリロジー *Rōmaji = Sonikku Arutimeito Torirojī *Platform = Playstation 4, Xbox One *Release date(s) = WW: TBA *Genre(s) = Platforming, Action-Adventure *Mode(s) = Single player, Multiplayer, Online multiplayer *Rating(s) = ESRB: E10+ *Developer(s) = Heroton Productions *Publisher(s) = SEGA, Sonic Team *Designer(s) = Heroton Productions *Engine = Havok Sonic ULTIMATE Trilogy, is an HD remaster and remake compilation of various games from the Modern Sonic era of the Sonic Series. It includes an enhanced port of Sonic Unleashed, titled Sonic Unleashed: The World Adventure, an HD Remake of Sonic Colors, titled Sonic Colors Unlimited, and an enhanced port of Sonic Generations, titled Sonic Generations Complete. The Port also includes a Movie based off of the Sonic Rush series and the Sonic Rivals series, to continue the new Personas of Blaze and Silver after the end of Sonic 06/Sonic Adventure 3. Differences Overall *Some voices actors are Changed for the entirety of the Collection **Jason Griffith and Roger Craig Smith are Replaced by Eloy Rosario as Sonic **Liza Ortiz remains Amy in all 3 games instead of being replaced by Cindy Robinson **Kirk Thorton is replaced by Eloy Rosario as Shadow **Kirk Thorton voices Orbot in Sonic Unleashed instead of Christ Collet **Mathew Mercer replaces Troy Baker as Espio due to Troy being unavailable *All 3 games use the Hedgehog Engine Changes to Sonic Unleashed *The game is more of a fusion of the Wii/PS2 versions and the PS3/Xbox 360 versions, including assets from both, as well as adding on new Content. **the Entrance stages are now part of the Hub Worlds, and Stages are now accessed via the Wii/PS2 version's Gaia Gates. ***Because of this, Empire City was given a Gaia gate and additional Challenges, and Mazuri's was redesigned to have doors for its stages. **The Wii/PS2 version's Day Stages are "Act 1", and the PS3/Xbox 360 Version's Day Stages are "Act 2". **The same thing Applies to the Night Stages, however the Wii/PS2 version's stages are no longer split up, and are combined all into one Act. ***Also because of this, Empire City and Mazuri were given brand new "Act 1" Stages". **Sun and Moon Medals are now used to unlock extra Missions and Stages instead of being required for stage progression. *The Story has been slightly changed in some aspects. **Empire City is given a reason to be visited, as Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna are defending the city. ***Shadow can be used as an Alternate Character for the day Stages after Empire City, the same for Knuckles and the Nighttime stages (But only after story mode is complete). *The Final Boss is a fusion of both versions as well, now having 5 Phase. The Gaia Colossus charging section, then the "Punch-Out!" section, then the Sonic Section, then the PS3/Xbox 360 Super Sonic section, and finally the Wii/PS2 Section. **Due to Eggmanland's Different Level Layout, Wii/PS2 Day Stage is Act 1, the Night stage is Act 2, and the PS3/Xbox 360 Stage is Act 3. *Due to the better Processor, the game no longer has framerate issues, and runs at a consistent 60FPS. *All of the Werehog's Battle themes are now Remixes of the Stage he's currently in, with the basic Battle theme being for Empire City. *Station Square is a unlockable extra hub after the game is completed, and features a day and nighttime stage consisting of a Medley of Emerald Coast, Speed Highway, Twinkle Park and Casinopolis. Changes to Sonic Colors *The Story is changed to be a fusion of the Wii and DS versions, while also being more serious. **Cutscenes are redone to effect this change, as well as the existing cutscenes being redubbed to remove some of the awkward Humor. *The Final Boss against the Egg Nega-wisp is now 2 phases, and phase 2 is the Super Sonic Battle against the Nega Mother Wisp (Who has Fused with Eggman's Machine) **The Second Phase is only Activated if the Player has all the Chaos Emeralds, otherwise the game will end with the original Final battle and end on a Cliffhanger. **The "Reach for the Stars" Orchestrated theme only plays during phase 2 *Some of the Music was Remixed or fused with it's DS counterpart, such as the Egg Nega-Wisp. *Void and Burst have been from the DS version *The Chaos Emeralds have now become mandatory for reaching the real Final Boss and the Real ending, but are now unlocked Via the DS special Stages **Game Land Still exists, however it now rewards the player with the ability to use the wisps from Sonic Lost World (With Extra Levels and new paths to accommodate them). Changes to Sonic Generations *Due to Combining the stages that were in the 3DS version, as well as some of the PC Mods, each game was given 3 stages to represent them. Some Rival Battles were either removed or changed to Boss Battles. **Sonic 1 was given Green Hill Zone, Quartz Quadrant (From Sonic CD) and Poloy Forest (From Tails Adventure), and it's Boss is Classic Metal Sonic **Sonic 2 was Given Chemical Plant Zone, Casino Night Zone and Mystic Cave Zone/Hidden Palace Zone (The latter is fused into Classic Sonic's Section and is Based off the iOS version). It's Boss is the Death Egg Robot **Sonic 3 & Knuckles was given Angel Island Zone, Mushroom Hill Zone and Sky Sanctuary Zone. It's Boss is Big Arm **Sonic Adventure was given Emerald Coast, Speed Highway and Lost World. It's Boss is Perfect Chaos. **Sonic Adventure 2 was given City Escape, Radical Highway and Pyramid Cave. It's Boss is the Biolizard. **Sonic Heroes was combined with Shadow the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog II, and was given Seaside Hill, Sky Troops and Techno Ocean, respectively. It's Boss is The Egg Emperor. **Sonic 06 was Fused with Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure, so it was given Crisis City, Water Palace, and Blizzard Peaks. It's Boss is Silver & Garnet. **Sonic Unleashed was given Rooftop Run, Dragon Road, and Eggmanland. It's Boss is the Egg Dragoon **Sonic Colors was Given Tropical Resort, Starlight Carnival and Plant Wisp. It's Boss is **An optional section was Added based of the Sonic Advance Trilogy, it's Stages Being Neo Green Hill Zone, Green Forest, and Route 99. **The Rival fights are now changed to Modern Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Silver the Hedgehog. *Classic Sonic now talks, and is voiced by Jaleel White. *The story is changed and Elongated, and the following Changes were made, and are split into two acts: ACT 1 *The Time Eater isn't the only threat, as it also brings back and absorbs aspects of other Sonic Villains, such as Perfect Chaos, and even Dark Gaia and Solaris (Via Mephils and Iblis) **The Fact that 06's Timeline being brought back is acknowledged, but is downplayed due to the lack of Solaris. *On the Sidelines, Eggman and Classic Eggman end up Creating a new robot, "Genesis The Egghog" who serves as the game's True Antagonist. *More Classic incarnations appear, such as Classic Knuckles, Classic Amy, and even the Classic Chaotix. *The Shadow Sonic fights is different from the Shadow he knows, as he's the same Shadow sonic fought in Sonic Adventure 2. *Terios appears as well, as Sonic Mistakes him for a Younger Shadow before remembering that Shadow doesn't age. *The Original Silver and Garnet appear as Bosses, as they were brainwashed by the Time Eater. *Near the end of the Game, Boom Sonic appears and reveals he was sent to white space searching for Sticks, initiating Act 2 of the Story. ACT 2 *After Boom Sonic appears, it's revealed that the time Eater not only messed with the timeline, but alternate universes as well. After its defeat, Both Eggmans reveal Genesis, who has fused with the time eater to stabilize the time control powers. the Three Sonics (And eventually Scourge the Hedgehog and Feels the Rabbit), agree to look for their respective Emeralds before Genesis, in order to prevent the Universal Merge. *3 new gameplay styles are introduced: **Boom Sonic plays very similar to how Sonic controlled in the Adventure games, albeit with some Melee Abilities. His musical Tracks are all Orchestrated **Scourge Plays like Sonic the Werehog, relying mainly on Platforming and Combat. His Musical Tracks are Heavy Metal. **Feels *Unlike Classic and Modern, however, they only visit one stage per generation.